Battle of the Kings
by angime
Summary: A guy has to defeat 7 generals and enter the roborg kingdom to get a circuit and save his land from evil


1- New Life A guy named Ray is going home from school. He entered his house and he saw some odd roborgs. He is shock. The Roborgs take something from the box. The Roborg froze Ray's family. The roborg missed Ray. Ray ran to the cops what happened. The cops called Raquil to come down and go to NewHope town, the town of Ray. Raquil wondered because it is the 1st time a roborg pass through the forcfield he made. He check the whole house for clues. Ray said that the roborg stole something inside the brown box. Raquil check the logo of the box. The box contains a ......  
2- Time Goes On  
The box contains a Revival Circuit. It's a device that can bring back a roborg back to life. Raquil wonder why the Roborgs want the item. Now he  
suspect that an important roborg is down and it might be King Zee, the Roborg king. That's why its peaceful because King Zee is not around. If he  
comes back it will be a nightmare for the land of humans. Raquil, the  
wizard declared a tournament to get the revival circuit back to his safeness. Many joined including Ray, whose family is been frozen because of the revival circuit. Ray keeps winning. The finals came, Ray versus a guy  
named Marc.The battle started.  
3- Arch Rival The finals started and Ray use, The Howling Wolf while Marc use Kiren, the Fanged snake. Ray's monster special status. Is War points (attack) while Marc's monster is base on Quickness (speed) The battle was fierce, exciting, unpredictable & strong. The B.M attack in battle were superb! Marc use a special item. "it's a boost-up chip, it power up my monster incredibly high, Marc said. Oh, I'm in big trouble, I said. "Howling Wolf, Bite Ray. The battle field was full of smoke. Marc's monster is down and unable to fight anymore. "And the winner is Ray and his B.M, Howling Wolf! The ceremony will start tomorrow morning. While I was walking down through a corridor to my room, I saw someone appeared in front of me. Someone I wonder why walking around here in the middle of the night  
  
Episode 4  
Raquil's announcement  
I was walking to my room when I saw Raquil in front of me. "very well done. Your fierce match was incredible. I saw Marc look terrible on you after the battle", Raquil said. Why? , I said. Its because he want the prize and to get the roborgs butt out. Marc's rich and he gets anything he wants. He didn't win that's why he made a terrible look on you, Raquil said. "Anyways, see you tomorrow for my Announcement, He said. When I went to bed I wonder why he want to win.  
Earl next morning, Raquil's announce began. He said there is an important message from the Ministry of Roborgs and Technology.  
  
"Someone is been telling me that you want the Revival Circuit back. I won't give it to you easily. In order to get it back, your chosen team MUST pass our challenges to them. If they lose, you will expect terrible things to happen. The Revival Circuit, The Medicine for the frozen Humans, A million gold and Peace for both lands will be rewarded if you are to be successful. I warned you, our challenges our hard, pick your team carefully"  
  
My announcement is who will be the chosen team to go to the Roborg land. Obviously Ray is going to be in and will receive a special gift from me. I created the tournament so I can see who our best battlers for B.M. are I will indeed pick 3 more for the team and they are..  
  
To be Continue..  
  
5- Raquil's choosen Team The great wizard Raquil is now picking people who will join Ray for the Adventure. And they are  
Mia Underwood and her monster Minika, the psychic rabbit  
Gabriel Subby and his monster Ox of the 5 lands and last but not the least  
Marc Damond and his strongest monster Broca the Spear Knight  
They all got in and as being the 1st place Ray you will receive the King Humi's monster, Ratual the King of Swords. (the audience is clapping, Marc's face is angry) Our heroes went to the castle with Raquil. "Here you go, a cellphone to call me, watches, and a swipe card. What's a swipe card?, said Mia. In order to work, you must have the marks of the Generals of King Zee to enter his Castle. Someone will meet you at the starting point to give you the Map of Roborg Land, said Raquil. They said the rules that you must pass the challenges of the 7 Generals to earn a mark for the Swipe Card. The team talked at lunchtime. "we need a leader" said Mia."I thin...k so.. t..oo" said Gabriel while eating Pizza. " Let's have a vote" said Marc in his arrogant voice. I vote for myself, said Marc. I vote for Ray said the 2. Outvoted said Ray. That's enough you babies, Marc said angrily. "Why you liitle punk always in my way to be better, Ray, huh?, said Marc raising his fist. "STOP IT" said Raquil entering the door. "Better stay out of my way Ray" Marc angrily whispered. Its time to go. Ray is heading to the plane sad because he saw his friends saying Bye and his parents is frozen. " I'll save you Mom and Dad even if its the last thing that I can do. (The plane left off heading to a new land called Roborg Land)  
To be Continue......  
  
6-The Arrival We arrived at Roborg Land safe and sound. A roborg went near us and talked to us. "Welcome to the Land of Roborg. I know you are here to get the revival circuit back. As you know there are 7 generals, I am one of them. Generals are mostly located in Cities and towns. My name is Netric, the 7th general. I will give you "Roborg Land Manual". It contains Maps and all information you need, said Netric. See you at my place, by the way the next city is Madan, Bye, Netric said while bursting his jet pak. "I thought this is only for roborgs, Why can I see Humans, (talking to Raquil by cellphone)said Mia. "Its because those Humans settled before the first war and become loyal to King Zee", said Raquil. "How did King Zee made those Humans loyal to him?" asked Gabriel. "King Zee offer them better homes so they won't move back to our land, Land of Humans. "Look front of you there is a Battle Device I send it to you, I forgot to give it to all of you earlier. Goodbye now, said Raquil. While we are walking down a path, we saw a dark roborg standing and pointing to Mia. "I challenge you Baby Girl", said the roborg. "My name is Med". "Show that "roborg what you got Mia", said Ray. "Go Brake, the Dog" said Med. "Go Minika, the psychic rabbit" said Mia. Minika use Telekinesis Ray ( colorful beams attack towards to Brake) "Get up Brake, use Head Slam ( Minika dodged the attack) Mimika use your special attack, Fortune Cannon ( Brake fell down). "Here is my token of appreciation, The wise snake wizard. It was a terrific battle, said Med. (Mia's face is turning people) A snake, I'm going to faint, said Mia dizzily. Here Ray take it, I never like SNAKES!!!! (Mia screamed). Thanks, said Ray. Now our Heroes are heading to Madan City. What adventure is coming, we'll soon find out  
To be continue.  
  
7- Town of Mara We arrived at the Town of Mara. When we enter the town, it was so quiet and silent. We went to an inn to rest for the whole long day we spent outdoors looking for Madan City. Inside the inn we saw tons of Roborgs and few humans. We talk to the salesperson and the Roborg took us in our room. The next Day, we heard a scream of a little kid. "I think someone needs our help, I said. "Stop acting like a hero Ray. Just because you are called a LEADER, it doesn't mean you wake us up just for a little kid's scream" said Marc grumpily. "Ithink Ray is right we better help the little kid" while Gabriel fixing his bed said. "Look over here, someone's bullying the kid and look and a roborg stealing his battle chips too" said Mia rushly. "Let's go down", said Ray. "Fine, I'm going to stay here to rest" said Marc. We went downstairs and we chase the roborg who bully the litte kid. We block the roborgs way. "Get out of my way"said the roborg. "We won't let you, you must give the kid's battle chip", I said. "I won't give it for free" the roborg begun to smile at us." My name is Tuff and if you want the battle chip, you gonna battle me, O.K. "Fine, if I win give the B-chip back to the Kid O.K" I said. "If I win give me your rarest B.M., is it a deal?", Tuff said. "Deal", I said. "3.2.1, BEGIN", Gabriel said. I summon The wise Snake wizard, I said. Go 2 headed Ox, Tuff summoned. Snake attack with Poison Bite, I commanded. (The ox dodge the attack) Ox attack with Slice Stomp(Snake's feet fell down but stand up again) Snake, Psy stare(Ox was confused) Snake use Tail slap(Ox fell down). "I won, give the B-Chip back", I said happily. A Roborg appeared. "Ye sille ol' Tuff, I orda ye to Go to thei prisen", said the roborg. Tuff give back the B-chip and the kid say thank and run away. "can I have eh word with your team please, by thei wey I am the Mayer here, follow me all", said the mayor. We told the mayor that Marc is upstairs. We called Marc down and we followed the mayor. We entered to a big building and we saw around us is a big vault. To be Continue...(:  
8- A New Item  
Our Heroes went inside the vaul with the Mara Town. "These are Spell Chips(S-Chips), the mayor said."Over there is an item to capture and seal a B.M to a B-Chips and it's called Sealechip.This are my gifts for capturing a jail person",said the Mayor."I know that you are travelling to get the revival Circuit. I'm in your side even if you are a human. King Zee became a terrible ruler lately before the 1st war against the Humans. Now someone in his family rule The Roborg Land but it's a secret. No one knows who he is only the people in the castle"said the mayor. "He stole my family's revival circuit to completely revive King Zee"I said. "hey cannot completely revive King Zee because you need 1 more ingredgient to revive it. They never reveal what is but I predict the king will rise again" said the mayor. "As an appreciation you can use one of my mobiles to go to Madan City",said the mayor. "Head North and someone will give you a ride o.k. Safe Journey. You may go now and please save our land" said the mayor. "Thank you Mayor for everything, Goodbye", the 3 said except Marc. Our heroes headed North but a few kilometres away, a B.M appeared in font of them. "Its the Ninja Dog", Gabriel amazingly said. "I'll capture it" said Marc. I summon Broca, the spear Knight. Broca use spear swift ( Dog has scratches) Ninja Dog jump and made a strong kick that blow Broca away. "Get up there, Don't be a Baby, Broca Spear Twist( A tornado appeared slashing Ninja Dog) Ninja Dog fell down. Let me see, Go sealechip. (Electric Spark beamed Ninja Dog magneting it in a B-Chip.) Now I have 2 B.M, said Marc. "That's nice Marc, let's go to the mobile or we'll be late" said Gabriel with jealousy. "Your just jealous little Gabby, Yeah Gabby Baby is a good name for you" said Marc while Laughing. "STOP IT, LET'S GO" shouted Mia. Our heroes headed to Madan City without talking. "Let's find out our heroes 1st general challenge for our next Battle_of_the_Kings!"  
To be Continue...(:  
9-Madan City  
Our heroes finally arrived at Madan City. "O.K, let's go and search for the 1st General" said Marc. While our heroes is asking people the location of the Madan's General a little robor pointed at the big dome. The roborg said its the city's Karate/Taekwondo Gym. "Hurry Up Losers, Let's go", said Marc arrogantly. We entered the Big dome. We saw many people practicing and learning Karate and Taekwondo, Humans or Roborgs with their B.M. "Welcome to Madan Dome, the center of Karate and Taekwondo, How can I help you 4?", said the roborg. "Where can we find the Madan's General" said Mia. "If you're looking for General Wondo, please follow me" , said the roborg. As we enter the door we saw a thin human guy with a freckled face with a black and white robe. "If you want to challenge me, you do what I say. My name is General Wondo and your first challenge is to beat one of my battlers for a battle" said Gen.Wondo. "Let's do it", I said. "1 battler each challenge and for this match only 1 monster you can only use", said Gen.Wondo. "Go show them your B.M's muscles Gabriel", Mia said. "Go Karatebot", said Z bot, the battler. "I summon you Ox of the 5 lands", said Gabriel. Charge punch Karatebot(Ox tumbled in the floor) "Are you O.k", said Gabriel(Ox nodded) "Good, well kick his smelly butt. Attack with Rampage", Gabriel commanded(Karatebot fly and fall) "Now is your chance Ox, Horn Boomerang.(Karatebot is dizzy. Falling,Falling,Falling..... down) And the winner is Gabriel and his Ox of the 5 lands. "We will start our last battle tomorrow 1:00 same place. Pick 1 player and 2 B.M. See y'all tomorrow", said Gen.Wondo said. "Well let's find a place to stay in and wait for our big day tomorrow",said Ray happily. What will happen tomorrow, will they be successful or a tearful match. Let's find out for the next B.O.K!   
To be Continue....(:  
  
8- A New Item  
Our Heroes went inside the vaul with the Mara Town. "These are Spell Chips(S-Chips), the mayor said."Over there is an item to capture and seal a B.M to a B-Chips and it's called Sealechip.This are my gifts for capturing a jail person",said the Mayor."I know that you are travelling to get the revival Circuit. I'm in your side even if you are a human. King Zee became a terrible ruler lately before the 1st war against the Humans. Now someone in his family rule The Roborg Land but it's a secret. No one knows who he is only the people in the castle"said the mayor. "He stole my family's revival circuit to completely revive King Zee"I said. "hey cannot completely revive King Zee because you need 1 more ingredgient to revive it. They never reveal what is but I predict the king will rise again" said the mayor. "As an appreciation you can use one of my mobiles to go to Madan City",said the mayor. "Head North and someone will give you a ride o.k. Safe Journey. You may go now and please save our land" said the mayor. "Thank you Mayor for everything, Goodbye", the 3 said except Marc. Our heroes headed North but a few kilometres away, a B.M appeared in font of them. "Its the Ninja Dog", Gabriel amazingly said. "I'll capture it" said Marc. I summon Broca, the spear Knight. Broca use spear swift ( Dog has scratches) Ninja Dog jump and made a strong kick that blow Broca away. "Get up there, Don't be a Baby, Broca Spear Twist( A tornado appeared slashing Ninja Dog) Ninja Dog fell down. Let me see, Go sealechip. (Electric Spark beamed Ninja Dog magneting it in a B-Chip.) Now I have 2 B.M, said Marc. "That's nice Marc, let's go to the mobile or we'll be late" said Gabriel with jealousy. "Your just jealous little Gabby, Yeah Gabby Baby is a good name for you" said Marc while Laughing. "STOP IT, LET'S GO" shouted Mia. Our heroes headed to Madan City without talking. "Let's find out our heroes 1st general challenge for our next Battle_of_the_Kings!"  
To be Continue...(:  
9-Madan City  
Our heroes finally arrived at Madan City. "O.K, let's go and search for the 1st General" said Marc. While our heroes is asking people the location of the Madan's General a little robor pointed at the big dome. The roborg said its the city's Karate/Taekwondo Gym. "Hurry Up Losers, Let's go", said Marc arrogantly. We entered the Big dome. We saw many people practicing and learning Karate and Taekwondo, Humans or Roborgs with their B.M. "Welcome to Madan Dome, the center of Karate and Taekwondo, How can I help you 4?", said the roborg. "Where can we find the Madan's General" said Mia. "If you're looking for General Wondo, please follow me" , said the roborg. As we enter the door we saw a thin human guy with a freckled face with a black and white robe. "If you want to challenge me, you do what I say. My name is General Wondo and your first challenge is to beat one of my battlers for a battle" said Gen.Wondo. "Let's do it", I said. "1 battler each challenge and for this match only 1 monster you can only use", said Gen.Wondo. "Go show them your B.M's muscles Gabriel", Mia said. "Go Karatebot", said Z bot, the battler. "I summon you Ox of the 5 lands", said Gabriel. Charge punch Karatebot(Ox tumbled in the floor) "Are you O.k", said Gabriel(Ox nodded) "Good, well kick his smelly butt. Attack with Rampage", Gabriel commanded(Karatebot fly and fall) "Now is your chance Ox, Horn Boomerang.(Karatebot is dizzy. Falling,Falling,Falling..... down) And the winner is Gabriel and his Ox of the 5 lands. "We will start our last battle tomorrow 1:00 same place. Pick 1 player and 2 B.M. See y'all tomorrow", said Gen.Wondo said. "Well let's find a place to stay in and wait for our big day tomorrow",said Ray happily. What will happen tomorrow, will they be successful or a tearful match. Let's find out for the next B.O.K!   
To be Continue....(:  
  
10-Wondo's 2nd Challenge  
Our heroes woke up and went to the Pancake Restaurant for breakfast. "So who's going to battle Gen.Wondo?",said Mia while drinking her Hot Choco. "Because me and Gabriel don't have 2 B.M. and Ray and Marc have at least 2. Let's vote. "I vo..te f..or R..e..y" Gabriel said while chewing. "Your manners Gabriel, I vote for Ray too",said Mia."What the heck is this all about voting for Ray and not a single vote for me?" said Marc angrily. "W...ell R...ay have the Le...ge...n..dar..y war..rior.. Ratual, th.eki..ng..ofsw..ords" said Gabriel again while chewing. "How popular you are with your legendary warrior Ray. Without your Ratual your just a hopeless loser",said Marc. "Stop that or I'm going to throw my Hot Choco in your face Marc",said Marc. "Here we go again",said Mia. Its 1:00 and Ray is been decided to battle Gen.Wondo. "Each battler should have 2 B.M, please put your Battle Device in" "Where is that device?"I said nervously. Here said Mia. B-Device in. (B.O.K. music sequence) Device in, Activate B- Device, Let's battle, said Ray. Go Wise Snake Wizard, I summoned. Go kress the Horse, summoned by Gen.Wondo. kress attack with Kick Slice. (Snake Dodge) Snake attack with poison bite(Kress is poisoned) Kress attack with shatter kick(Snake tumbled and fall) Are you all right, good use Telekinetic Torpedos.(a wavy missiles come from the air and explode Kress) and the winner for the 1st battle is Ray. "No more fooling around go Golembot", Gen.Wondo summoned. Golembot, Rocket Punch(A hard punch went to snakes face causing snake to fall) The winner is Gen.Wondo. "Final Match pick your B.M ray" said the referee. "Well duh Ray's going to use Ratual and he is going to win", said Marc arrogantly. "Go Ray you can do it" said Mia. "I'm not using Ratual Marc, Go Howling Dog", said Ray."What" said Gabriel, Mia and mostly Marc with all their faces with disappointment. Will Ray win with his Howling Dog? Let's find out for our next B.O.K!  
To be Continue...(:  
11-First Achievement  
Ray is now battling the General Wondo with shock on Mia, Gabriel and Marc's face that why he didn't pick Ratual, the king of swords to battle Gen.Wodo's strongest B.M Golembot. "Dog attack with Dark Howl(Golembot stay still) "Good Defence is the best Offence Ray",said Gen.Wondo. Golembot attack with rocket punch(Howling Dog pull out a long stick and defend himself with the stick by twirling it around)"Very impressive defence to block my attack",said Marc. Dog attack with Claw Grab (Dog grabbed Golembot and throw it out) "Stand up Golembot, Rock Slash"(Dog defend himself)"incredible", they all said. "Dog attack with Bite Ray"(Dog Jumped and Bite Golembot that cause Golembot's arm melted) "Job well Done, You earned this mark"said Gen.Wondo.(A flashing light appeared that looks like a hand and the swipe card and the 1st spot is filled with a muscle mark). "This is incredible our first win",said Mia happily. "I hope for our next challenge we'll do better than this",I said. "The next town is Dakt Town and the nearest general is at Maki City",said Gen.Wondo. "Go ahead and be the best that you all can be",he said. Just as we exiting the Dome Door someone blocked our way "So you have Gen.Wondo's mark eh""Well you better give it to us or you going to put yourself in deep darn trouble", they said. "We might not look old but we're stronger in our age punks",Marc said. "Don't judge us by our looks freaky people",said Gabriel angrily. "We mean no harm but if you want the mark, you better fight us first",said Mia. "Let's teach these punks their lesson",said Marc. "let's kick some butts",I said. Who are these people and why do they want the Gen.marks? Let's find out for the next B.O.K!  
To be Continue...(:  
Aug 1-Aug 10 episodes soon..  
Aug 1-10 eps.  
  
12- Bad, Team Swipe  
  
"We will swipe anything we want  
We will do anything like haunt  
We want the mark and in this mission  
No one can stop even a commission  
Because we're Team Swipe  
Swiping is our business", the 2 said.  
  
"Go Broca, the spear Knight" said Marc loudly. "My name is Tiffany and I summon the Golden Rabbit" she said "My name is Tony and I summon Spore Sheep" he said. "Well if its 2-2 fight, go Marika, the Psychic Rabbit Mia said. "Gold Rabbit attack with shine attack. Sheep, spore blast" Team Swipe said. (The ground was all foggy and shiny). "Broca use whirl attack ( They can see clearly now) Psychic Rabbit use Telekinetic Ray (Twirls of beam appeared blasting off Golden Rabbit and Spore Sheep). "This can't be happening" said Tony. "We might be defeated this time but not next time" said Tiffany. "Next time you will all be defeated and give the Gen. Mark that we want" said Tony angrily. "Goodbye Team Losers" said Marc while making fun of the Team Swipe. "Let's go to that inn" said Gabriel. "I have to rest for our next adventure tomorrow guys" Mia said. (Our Heroes went to an inn and go to their room to sleep) "Hey Drowzers our next destination is at Dakt Town. And there's a Rollerblading competition tomorrow too" said Marc. "Well if you want to go to Dakt Town fast, we better join the contest" said Marc again arrogantly. "Well if that's the case Marc, we have to wake up early tomorrow" I said. "Good Night Everyone" said Mia. "Good Night" we all respond. (The lights is all off) "Who are Team Swipe and why do they want Gen.Marks" I whispered to myself why falling to sleep. Let's find out why Team Swipe wants the General's Mark for our next B.O.K!  
  
To be Continue.:)  
  
13- Rollerblading Trouble: Part 1 Our heroes wake up early for the Rollerblading competition. "Do y'all have  
Rollerblades?" Marc asks. "Yes, we do" we all said. We entered the  
competition and it will start at 9:00 a.m. "By 12:00 we will be at Dakt  
Town" said Gabriel. When Marc is walking to buy some drinks, he see 2 mysterious people with their Rollerblades on. Its 9:00 and our heroes are ready to win at the competition. "3.2.1 go"said the referee. Marc wondered why those mysterious people have 2 Jet Paks Rollerblades and Marc tell the referee. The referee said it's not against the rules. They are now halfway finish and Marc is leading the way. The 2 mysterious people block our path.  
They show themselves and tell the rhyming speech. "We meet again," said  
Tiffany, "This time we'll win." Said Tony. (Electric Bars Appeared) "Complete our challenge and you may get out on these bars." Said Tiffany. "What challenge?" I said. "Rollerblades," said Tony. "That's easy." said  
Marc. "Let me finish, Rollerblades with your B.M." "We will play rollerblades in his system. It's a virtual player," said Tony. (The virtual player beamed a strong light and sucks them all inside the system.) "Here we are," said Tiffany. "The rules are you can attack your opponent by using your B.M. attacks. The one who finish first wins the general mark," said Tony. "How will we rollerblade with our B.M.?" said Gabriel. "You will go inside your B.M's body," said Tony. "In this virtual player you can be your  
B.M." said Tiffany. "Let's take the challenge," said Marc. "Pick your 2 player," said Tiffany. "O.K. Marc, you're good at rollerblading and so are you Ray," said Mia. "O.K." the both said "3,2,1. GO!" said Mia. What will  
happen to this tournament? Stay tuned for next , B.O.K!  
  
14- Rollerblading Trouble: Part 2  
  
The Virtual Player activated and the players choose they're B.M. Ray pick Howling Dog, Marc choose Broca, the Spear Knight, Tony pick the Frost Oz and Tiffany pick the Golden Rabbit. They all become their B.M. They all Rollerblade Fast. Leading the way is Tony. Marc catch up and lead the 1st place. Tony attack Marc with Frost missiles. Marc slow down and Tony lead the way again. While Marc and Tony attacking each other, Ray catch up and lead while Tiffany behind Ray. Tiffany attack with Rabbit Fist(Ray Dodge the Attack). Now Marc and Ray leading the way and leaving behind are Tony and Tiffany. "Go ahead Marc, I'll block them" I said. "O.K" he said. (frost missiles blasting on Ray while Ray trying to defend himself and block their way). "I'm going to make it.. I win" said Marc happily. "We'll get you next time" said Tiffany. "And next time we will be Victorious(while laughing)" said Tony. (They all go back to the real world while Ray is leading the way) "Go Ray" said Marc "You can do it" said Mia. "You going to win Ray" said Gabriel. Ray finishes the race and wins the 1st place. "Thank you Marc for letting me win the competition" I said. "It's just my Thank you for letting me win at that Virtual Rollerblade thingy" said Marc. "So are we friends now" I asked. "What friend, you are not worthy enough to be my friend Ray the loser" Marc said arrogantly. "MARC" said Mia angrily. "Maybe" said Marc. " Thanks and I'll try to be your friend Marc but being your Arch Rival is fun too" I said. "HEY guys look" said Gabriel shouting. "5 more steps and we are at the boundary of Dakt Town" said Gabriel happily! " What are we waiting for, Let us go" said Mia. Our heroes safely return from the Virtual Player and now heading to Dakt Town. What challenges await them, we will soon find out in the next B.O.K!  
  
15-The Town's Errand  
Our Heroes finally arrived at Dakt Town at exactly 1:00 p.m. "Near 12" said Gabriel. People gathered around a ring. "I'll check out what's happening over there" Marc said. The Dakt Town mayor speaks. "Greetings Roborgs and Humans, I am making a battle contest and the one who wins this competition will win this powder of faith" The mayor pointed at the powder. "Let the Battle contest begin" he said. "Marc here is your chance to battle. Battle and win that competition Marc" I said. "Thank you for pointing me to battle this contest Ray" Marc smiled. 5'5" feet teen battled the mayor and lost. So as the other 3 competitor's lost badly to the mayor of Dakt. Now it's Marc's Turn to battle. "B-Device Ready, M-Chips in. 3.2.1..GO" The mayor shouted. (B.O.K battle song) "Go Broca the Spear Knight" Marc summoned. "Go breeze Tiger" The mayor summoned. Tiger attack with Breeze Cannons(Violet beams blasted in the sky and hit Broca) Broca defend with your spear(Broca slashes the attack with his Spear) Broca, Twist Slash(Strong Air slashes Tiger) Broca finish him off with Spear Strike(Broca slashes Tiger 5 times in a row and a laser beam at the 5th slash blasted Tiger away) "You win this contest Marc, as I promise the powder Faith. Powder of Faith is a handy tool in your future quest" the Mayor said. "Since you are a good battle can you do me an errand for me" the Mayor said. "Sure mayor" Marc said. "Can you get a yellow rock at the Statue of Colo located at the top pf Mount Quake and give it to the Governor of Colo" the Mayor asks. "Sure Mayor. We are going to Mt. Quake too" Gabriel said. "Please be careful going to the top of Mt. Quake. They said there is a loose Earthquake Pig there and summoned Waves that causes Earthquakes. Good luck to all of you" the Mayor fearfully said. "We sure will Mayor" I said. And now our heroes are heading to Mt. Quake and do the errand. What will happen next, we'll soon find out in the next B.O.K.  
22- Desert Trouble  
Well our heroes finally left Colo City and Mia and now our heroes is heading the nearest Town, Kokt. Few more steps and now they are stepping at a long, hot desert. "Whoah its preety hot here!" Marc said. "Well Kokt Town to Maki City is surrounded by desert you know" Gabriel replied. Then our heroes spotted a house that has a big battle arena. "Let's go there" I said. We take few more walks down and entered the house. It's full of Roborgs battling. "We are the only humans here" Gabriel said. "Hi Humans didn't you saw the big sign that says ONLY ROBORGS ARE ALLOWED IN!" The roborg screamed. "We were just leaving" I said nervously. "Troops blast them" the roborg commanded. . "I told you we were just leaving bye" I said and run away. "You can't go away nasty humans" the Roborg said. . "Run Away" Gabriel screamed. "Go Broca the Spear Knight" Marc summoned fast. "Good idea, Sparkzo the Tiger" Gabriel summoned. "Go Ratual the King of Swords" I summoned too. "Ratual use Sword Cut, Sparkzo use Black Shock, Broca use Spear Twist" Our heroes all said to their B.M. "Release the Mighty Dragon" the Roborg leader said. "We are so dead" Marc shouted. "I know this might be our last battle" Gabriel said creeped out. "Have Hope Guys, We have to see Mia right" I said creeped out too. "Battle with your own size" the guy said. "Is he with us?" Marc asks. "Aqua Dragon, Water Cannons" the guy commanded. "Oh...." all the robogs is blasted away and the Dragon is defeated. "Thank you" I said. "Where is he?" Marc asks. "Well we have to thank him, he sure save our butts" Gabriel added.  
Who is this guy, we will soon find out on the next B.O.K.   
To be Continued...   
23- Kokt Town's New Traveler  
After the outrageous battle agains the roborgs in the desert, Gabriel, Ray and Marc entered Kokt town to take a break and rest for the day. "Who can that guy that has an Aqua Dragon?" I asks. "I dunno but its a big thank you for him" Gabriel added. "Excuse me, you are blocking our way" Marc asks. "Remember this" the girl said. "It.. It is the Aqua Dragon that save us" Marc said. "I thought she is guy" I added. "You owe me a battle, you're battling skills are weak. You have to battle me for helping all of you. If you lose I'll ask you to go away and return to your land. Got it" she said. "If we win...?" Gabriel asks. "If you win you can have anything you desire which winning will never happen" she added. "What's your name?" Marc asks. "Too long for you to ask. My name is Chelsea" she said arrogantly. "3 of you versus my Aqua Dragon, deal" Chelsea said. "OK" I agreed. "Let's go, Battle Device in" we all said. (B-DEVICE SEQUENCE) "Go Sparkzo the Tiger, Go Broca the Spear Knight and go Ratual the King of Swords" the boys all summoned. "Go battle Aqua Dragon" Chelsea commanded. "Broca Spear Twist" Gabriel commanded. "Great, Ratual use Sword Cut" I commanded. (Urrrr) the Dragon screamed. "No, Aqua Dragon use Water Cannons" Chelsea commanded. "Time is on, go Sparkzo, Beam Bolts" Gabriel commanded. Aqua Dragon is shocked. "No..." Chelsea cried. "We win" I shouted. "Well what could our prize be" Marc asks. "Go on pick your prize" Chelsea still sobbing. The trio huddled) "I say she will travel with us. She is strong and she has a huge Aqua Dragon" I said. "Big help, yup" Gabriel added. "OK DEAL" the trio said. Chelsea agreed about the deal and all of our heroes rested in a roborg hotel. "I miss them already. Once I come out of this hospital I am gonna make a big celebration" Mia said happily in the hospital.  
Our heroes have a new battler.  
  
Will they get back the Swipe Card from Team Swipe.  
  
Watch next time on B.O.K!  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
